


My Superhero

by JoMouse



Series: Face to Face [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Zayn, Bottom Liam, Come Eating, Comeplay, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Zayn, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liam and Zayn's first Valentine's Day together and things don't go as planned.</p>
<p>A companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4242942">Face to Face</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Happy Valentine's Day.
> 
> Although I'm not a fan of the day itself, I really like writing holiday stories (if you couldn't tell) and when I started thinking about a Valentine's Day story, my old friends Zayn and Liam from the Face to Face universe called out to me. I told everyone I would revisit this world and here is my first trip back. I truly hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> You don't have to have read Face to Face to read this, but it might help you understand some things a little more and it's a decent story (if I do say so myself), so go ahead and read that first if you haven't and want to, I'll wait for you here. :D
> 
> Somehow, I managed to write this in three days time (and anyone who's read my stuff knows how hard smut is for me and that's what most of this is - fair warning), so I hope it's good. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Thanks to my every wonderful beta and best friend, [ Jess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies) for helping me through this. I also had some cheerleading from [punkrocktommo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktommo) and Jasera. Thank you to the both of you as well.
> 
> Say it with me now: Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.
> 
> xx-Joey

Liam stood back and looked around his flat, smiling when he noticed Zayn’s jumper lying over the back of the sofa. He picked it up, holding it to his nose, inhaling Zayn’s unique scent of smoke and paints. Carrying it towards the laundry room, he picked up a pair of Zayn’s boots that were left haphazardly in the hallway, blushing when he remembered Zayn quickly kicking them off the night before as he chased a cheeky Liam into the bedroom.

He entered his bedroom and decided that he should probably remake the bed before Zayn came over that night. Glancing at his watch, Liam noted that he had a couple of hours before Zayn would be done at the art studio. He was giddy about spending the evening, their first Valentine’s Day, together. Stripping the bed, he threw three different pairs of pants, four tees, and one pair of joggers that were pulled from between the sheets; he seriously didn’t know why they bothered wearing anything to bed anymore.

As he was putting the first load of laundry into the washer, he thought back to the conversation he’d had with his father earlier in the day. It was one of their weekly phone calls, starting with his dad asking about how school was going and listening while Liam confessed to it being even more difficult than he’d expected. His father then spent the next ten minutes trying to assuage his fears before finally asking about Zayn.  

Liam smiled as he remembered the fond in his father’s voice and heard his mother in the background calling out, _“Tell him that I said, ‘hello’!”_ His parents had fallen for Zayn the first night they’d met him, citing Zayn’s concern for Liam and his ability to pull Liam out of a panic attack as the reasons for their immediate adoration. Liam was glad that they seemed to love Zayn as much as he did; he’d already done the hated significant other thing and didn’t think he could handle it again.

After a few minutes of filling his parents in about Zayn , and about them, his father’s voice had gotten slightly sad. “What’s the matter, Dad?”

“You remember Ms. Standish?” he’d asked.

“Yeah. Zayn and I have lunch with her every week. We’re supposed to be seeing her tomorrow,” Liam had told him, wondering what was going on.

“I don’t think you’ll be seeing her tomorrow, son.”

Liam’s heart leapt into his throat. “Why? What happened? Is she alright?” His chest had tightened and his free hand had made its way into his hair, pulling sharply on the lengthening strands.

“She’s going to be fine, but she fell while visiting her daughter over the weekend. She broke a couple of bones in her leg and sprained her wrist,” Geoff explained, his voice careful and calm, knowing exactly how his son was reacting. “She’s moving to Bristol to live with her daughter.”

“Oh no,” Liam had said, feeling sad. “Do you have her daughter’s address? We’d like to send her flowers.” His mind was going over what else he could do to assist. “Do they need help packing up her flat? Zayn and I can be available this weekend.”

“I’m sure they’d appreciate that.” His father had rattled off the daughter’s phone number. “This also means that her flat will be available soon.”

Liam’s brain stopped for a brief moment before it slammed into overdrive. Ms. Standish had the largest flat in the building. It was the entire top floor and had three bedrooms, a huge kitchen and living area. When Loren had lived with him, she would complain about how small their flat was in comparison, but Liam had never seen the need for more space. Now, though, he could picture Zayn turning one room into an art studio or an office or a combination of both.  They could have a spare room for guests. They could wake up every morning together, not that they didn’t already, but this would be official.

Liam came back to himself when he’d heard his dad’s laughter. “I’m going to take your silence to mean you, and a certain young man, would be interested in the flat once it’s vacated.”

“I...I have to talk to Zayn, but, yeah, that would be ace,” Liam said. “I don’t...I don’t know if…” he was trying to think how to word the questions properly.

“Your rent won’t increase by much, son. Not while you and Zayn are still in school,” he’d explained. Liam had just started and Zayn was in his second-to-last year, both working, but not bringing in the kind of money that would normally be needed to live in Liam’s building, especially the top flat. “It’s time you got out of that flat and away from the memories.”

Liam had made a noise of agreement before they ended the call, Liam promising to call as soon as he’d spoken to Zayn. As he tossed the phone on the nightstand and started remaking the bed, he thought about how to broach the subject of cohabitation with Zayn. He was suddenly even more excited for his boy to come over that night. He picked up the phone and shot off a quick text to Zayn.

[](http://www.ultraimg.com/image/GCN1)

([text image](http://www.ultraimg.com/image/GCN1))

 

Zayn shook his head as he read Liam’s texts; he didn’t think he’d ever get used to his lazy style, but he now found it endearing. He set the phone down and turned his attention back to the canvas in front of him. He’d been working on this project for almost a month now and hated that he was still feeling rushed to finish it, but it was meant to be Liam’s Valentine’s Day gift. He couldn’t believe they were still together after their unconventional beginning, especially through all the rough spots they’d had. He still caught a haunted look in Liam’s eyes sometimes. He knew unanswered texts or any vague answers sent him into a bad headspace, so Zayn was careful with him. Louis sometimes wondered if it bothered Zayn, but it really didn’t; he loved Liam and he loved seeing Liam happy. He didn’t want to keep secrets from him, so he didn’t. Except for this drawing; that was a surprise, not a secret.

He lifted his brush to finish detailing the face in the image, smiling to himself as he pictured Liam’s face when he saw himself as Batman. He’d first sketched Liam as a superhero when they’d first met, when they were still strangers who were, unknowingly, seeing the same woman. He’d immediately felt drawn to Liam, but hadn’t know for sure that what he was feeling was romance and not just concern.

Zayn had drawn Liam as Batman in hundreds of sketches since then and when he’d realized that Valentine’s Day was approaching, he knew a painting would be the perfect gift. Liam could hang it in his flat and bring a little more of himself into the decor; although it had been months since he’d thrown Loren out of his life, there was still too much of her in that flat. Ideally, Zayn would love for Liam to leave, but he knew the deal he got on rent from his father was something he couldn’t pass up. He also knew there was no way he could ever suggest moving into that same flat with him; even if he did practically live there already. He didn’t want to share space with the ghost of bitter memories.

“Zayn?” someone called from behind him , and he turned to give his friend, Ella, and her boyfriend, George, a big smile. “Why are you still here? Aren’t you supposed to be having dinner with Liam?” She worked at the gentlemen’s club that Liam’s father owned and Liam worked at, as well. Somehow, she and Liam had both managed to get the evening off, despite the specials that were running for the single men in the area.

“Yeah, Ells.” He turned back to the canvas, his eyes running critically over the lines and details, looking for any imperfections. “Just wanted to finish this up and let it dry. Told him I’d be home around eight.”

“Oh, good,” she told him before stepping closer to wrap her arms around from behind him, squeezing tightly. “You two are my favourite couple.”

“Hey!” George protested and Ella giggled.

“I can’t be part of my own favourite couple,” Ella explained, releasing Zayn before stepping into George’s arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You are still my favourite boy!”

George laughed as he tried to push her away, causing her to knock into Zayn, making him drop the cold coffee he’d just brought to his lips to sip.  He watched in horror as the cup flew through the air and right into the bottom corner of the painting, spilling everywhere. “Fuck!” Zayn shouted, grabbing a couple of rags and dabbing at the painting while Ella ran to get some paper towel from by the sinks.

George stood horrorstruck.  “Mate, I am so sorry. Can you fix it?”

Zayn turned towards George, eyes narrowed to withering slits. He started to open his mouth to let the boy experience a verbal tirade of epic proportions, stopping when Ella stepped between them and put a hand to Zayn’s cheek. He sighed out in resignation before turning back to the painting, working side by side with Ella to dry the affected area of the painting while George reached quietly around to remove the items sitting in the tray of the easel and taking them over to a nearby desk.

Once the canvas was mostly dried, Ella moved over to George as Zayn took in the picture, trying to judge the damage. The coffee had hit the building Liam was standing on, his cape blowing behind him in an unseen wind above the unseen city below. The building had originally been gray, but that area was now an almost murky brown. Zayn glanced towards the desk and his paints before moving over and grabbing a mixing palette.

He didn’t even hear George and Ella leave as he mixed some of the gray paint with a bit of the coffee that was left in his cup, trying to get the colour to match that which was on the canvas.  Working quickly, he started running the spontaneous colour over the painting, blending and mixing to create a new aspect of the picture, hoping it wouldn’t take long. He only had just under two hours.

Zayn didn’t know how long he’d been working when he finally put his brush down. He’d set an alarm on his phone that would alert him when he had an hour until he’d promised Liam he’d be home , and then another at the half-hour mark. Neither of the alarms had gone off, so he reached towards the tray of the easel to check his phone, blinking when he found it empty.

He checked under the easel and then patted down his pockets, not finding his phone. Looking around the room, he spotted his phone on the desk where George had moved his paint to avoid the coffee spill. Zayn choked for a second as he thought about it and finally looked over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. Eight forty-five.  Forty-five minutes after he was due home.

He dove for the phone and tried to turn it on and got nothing. He dropped his head to the desk, before hurriedly dumping his supplies into his art bag and carefully, but quickly, covering the canvas and grabbing it. He ran out of the building, his feet pounding the pavement as he turned towards Liam’s flat.  

He saw Hazza’s in the distance and briefly thought about running in and asking to use Lou’s phone, but then he remembered that he and Harry had gone to Doncaster to do the whole “meet the parents” thing this weekend. He tried to pull in a deeper breath, thankful suddenly for all the mornings he spent at the gym with Liam running on the treadmills.  Eight months ago, he’d have collapsed on the pavement before he’d even left the campus.

The building appeared in front of him and he pushed himself harder, his rucksack knocking against his back even harder, apologies flying out of his mouth as he rudely pushed through the nicely dressed people who were probably on their way out for romantic dinners. His heart beat faster as he remembered Liam mentioning making dinner for him. A dinner that would have been ready almost an hour ago.

He was thankful when he saw someone pulling open the door to Liam’s building and he shouted for them to hold it. The person turned and smiled, recognizing Zayn from all his time spent at the building. “Zayn, are you here to see…”

The man’s voice faded as Zayn saw the elevator doors slide shut just before he reached them. Without pausing, Zayn pushed off from the doors and headed for the stairs; he wasn’t going to make Liam wait any longer than he already had. It wasn’t the first time he’d been late, but it was the first time he’d been late and not answered his phone. He still remembered the thinly-veiled panic in Liam’s voice the first time he was late; something he had sincerely hoped to go his entire life without hearing again.

He pushed out the stairwell door and was digging his key out before he even reached the door; he just hoped Liam hadn’t pulled the chain like the second time he was late. Zayn shook his head, even if he did, he’d figure a way to break through it. Zayn pushed the key into the lock and turned, relieved when the door opened with ease.

“Li?” Zayn called out as he closed the door behind him, finally slowing his movements, afraid of startling Liam if he was having one of his attacks. He leaned the painting against the wall and set his rucksack underneath the table in the foyer, a place Liam had cleared for him so that they wouldn’t keep tripping over it.

Zayn slipped his boots off as the smell hit him and he wrinkled his nose. He recognized the smell from the first time Doniya had attempted to make his favourite curry. She’d gotten distracted by a phone call and the curry had burned. Stepping into the kitchen, Zayn saw the charred mess on the stove and quickly removed the pan to the sink and turned off the stove. He glanced around and spotted the candles on the table and his heart sank; Liam had really gone all out for this night.

“Leeyum?” Zayn called out carefully as he moved through the living room and saw the picture of the five of them from the coffee shop tossed onto one of the sofa cushions. “Uh oh,” Zayn whispered as he continued into the hallway that lead towards Liam’s bedroom.  

The door was open, a good sign , and when he peeked inside, he saw the bathroom door closed, not a good sign. He moved towards the door and reached for the knob, stopping when he heard the sniffle coming from behind him. He turned to see Liam sitting up on the bed, the duvet pulled around him and over his head, only his eyes peering out at Zayn. His very red, very wet eyes. Zayn’s heart squeezed , and he made his way over to the bed, Liam watching him the entire time.

“Hey, Liam,” Zayn said carefully as he sat on the edge of the bed, unsure what Liam’s reaction would be to his closer proximity. He wasn’t sure just how upset with him Liam was.

“I ruined dinner,” Liam said, blinking back tears. “It burned.” He pulled the blanket over his face to wipe at his eyes, his heart feeling like it couldn’t decide if it wanted to explode out of his chest or keep squeezing until it stopped completely.  

“I’m sorry I was late,” Zayn said, deciding to go directly to the real issue, not letting Liam hide from it. “Would you believe George fried my phone?” He twisted his mouth into a wry grin, hoping Liam could feel his sincerity. He watched Liam’s face as he let the duvet fall underneath his chin again; he thought he saw a twitch in the corners of his lips.

“I tried to call you,” Liam said. “Went to voicemail.”

“Fried phone; going to have to toss it into a bag of rice,” Zayn responded, hoping the conversation would be enough to bring Liam back down from the place his anxiety takes him to, the place that sometimes was just out of Zayn’s reach.

“I thought-” Liam started and choked back. “I thought that-” He sighed and pushed the duvet off his shoulders before crawling across the bed and into Zayn’s lap. “I-I-”

Zayn shushed Liam as he wrapped his arms around him, pressing kisses to the side of Liam’s face. “It’s alright. I’m so sorry I worried you, but I love you, yeah? Always love you,  _ jaan _ .” He moved his hands up to force Liam to look at him, but Liam refused to open his eyes. Zayn pressed a kiss to , first , one eyelid , and then the other. “Open up, love, please. Let me see those brown eyes I love so very, very much.”

It took a moment, but Liam blinked his eyes open, the tears there tearing at Zayn’s heart.  “I’m sorry I’m so stupid.”

“No. No, Liam. You aren’t stupid. I understand why it worries you, and I hate that this had to ever happen, but especially tonight. I was looking forward to dinner with you and a long evening of us together.” He pressed a kiss to Liam’s lips. “I love you so much and I just want to make you happy; it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Liam sighed and pressed into the kiss. “How do you put up with me?”

“Because I love you,” Zayn answered, pulling Liam back from him. “I love everything about you, from your beautiful smile, to your geeky side, to every last insecurity.” He could see the doubt in Liam’s eyes. “I hate that you have the insecurities and that I’ve ever done anything to make them worse, but they are a part of you , and I love you.”

Liam blinked back a few tears and gave a watery smile. “Enough to move in with me?”

Zayn froze. “Not here. I can’t live here.” His eyes flew around the room and, even though every last physical thing had been removed, he still felt the ghost of her there. He swallowed against the lump rising in his throat and the twist in his stomach.  

“No. Not here-”

Zayn released a huge breath and cut Liam off with a press of his lips. “Then, yes, yes, I would love to live with you.”

Zayn could feel the smile on Liam’s lips as his tongue teased against the seam of his mouth. Zayn parted his lips on a sigh, allowing Liam entrance and savoured each gentle touch-slide of their tongues together. He’d never had such sense-heightening kisses with another person in his life and he wouldn’t give this up for anyone or anything; he just wished he could get Liam to properly believe that.

Zayn ran his hands underneath Liam’s shirt, tickling his fingertips along the defined lines of his abs, groaning as he felt them twitch , and Liam shuffled his legs so he was straddling Zayn. Liam’s hips ground down against him, showing Zayn that Liam’s anxiety was definitely past and he was completely focused on the two of them.  

Zayn nipped at Liam’s bottom lip as he held onto his hips and thrust up against him, Liam’s mouth falling slack around a gasp. “You like that, babe? Is this how you want it?” Zayn teased, gripping the hair at the back of Liam’s neck to pull him close to whisper in his ear. “You want to show me how good you can take my cock?” he hissed before taking Liam’s earlobe between his teeth and suckling gently. “Ride me until you fall apart, until I fill you up and then let me clean you of my come?”

Liam couldn’t even manage to form words and just let out small whimpers as he pulled at Zayn’s shirt, trying to get it over his head, but whining when Zayn stopped nibbling his ear. “So needy,” Zayn whispered. “So desperate you can’t even think straight, isn’t that right?” Zayn chuckled when Liam slapped his chest and pouted at him. Zayn smirked and placed a kiss on the pressed-out lip before nipping at it and quickly divesting Liam of his own shirt.

Zayn’s eyes quickly roamed Liam’s bare chest before leaning forward and sliding his tongue over one of Liam’s nipples and holding tightly to his waist as he tried to pull away. Zayn’s kitten licks quickly began to alternate with tiny nibbles and gentle suction. Liam grasped Zayn’s hair and tugged, but Zayn wasn’t going to stop and just moaned at the small pinpricks of pain that came from the fingers pulling at his hair.

After a few moments of attention, Zayn moved to the other nipple, breathing out a laugh as Liam still struggled to get away from him. “Be still,” Zayn whispered and Liam’s body froze. Zayn glanced up to check Liam’s face, but all he saw was adoration and lust. Liam’s eyes met his and he attempted to wink, bringing a smile to Zayn’s face as he circled his nipple with his tongue , and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Liam again. “How are you so sexy and so cute at the same time?” he asked, kissing away whatever answer Liam attempted.

Liam’s hands slid from Zayn’s hair as he settled further onto Zayn, his hard-on pressing through his jeans against Zayn’s, drawing low groans out of both of them. Zayn’s hands moved to the button, making quick work of opening Liam’s jeans, sliding his hand inside to rub against Liam, sighing at the silk-smooth skin against the palm of his hand. “We need these off,” he told Liam, removing his hand and helping Liam to stand, ignoring his whines and protests. “As good as I am, I can’t fuck you through your jeans, love,” Zayn teased, kneeling in front of Liam to remove his jeans and pants in one swift movement. Liam’s cock bounced once before standing out proudly, the head shiny slick with precome peeking out of the foreskin.  

Zayn swirled his tongue around the tip, savouring the musky taste of his boy and loving the quiet gasps escaping his lips. Liam always got so wet and Zayn loved it, loved the taste and the smell; he was proud that Liam’s self-consciousness about it had all but disappeared in the last eight months. “So wet for me, always so wet for me,” Zayn whispered, his breath brushing over the tip and causing a shudder to run through Liam’s body.

“Please,” Liam whined and Zayn looked up at him, his eyes questioning. “Something, please, Zee.”

Zayn nodded before rising to his feet and stepping to the side of the bed, drawing another displeased whine from Liam that stopped abruptly when Zayn slid open the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He slowly walked back over to Liam, undoing and dropping his jeans and pants as he moved; stepping out of them just as he reached Liam, their unclothed cocks brushing before Zayn slid to his knees again.

Taking Liam back into his mouth, feeling his hands settle onto his shoulders, Zayn watched as Liam’s face relaxed even more, eyes slipping shut. He slid further down, the tip of Liam’s cock nudging the back of his throat as he tried not to gag; he was never quite as good at deep-throating as Liam , and he knew it gave the other boy a thrill to be reminded of that, so he allowed a small gag as he popped open the lube and poured it over his fingers.

Zayn hollowed his cheeks as he brought his dry hand up to cup Liam’s balls, tugging gently, a small whimper escaping from Liam. Zayn moved his hand to hold onto Liam’s hip, to steady him as he slid a lubed-up finger over Liam’s hole, surprised when the tip slipped in with very little resistance. Pulling back, he looked up at Liam, who's head was tilted towards the ceiling, a bright flush covering his cheeks. Zayn shook his head with a smile and slid two fingers into Liam.  “Naughty boy,” he whispered. “Touching yourself when I wasn’t here.” 

“Wanted...wanted to-” Liam’s words were failing him again and Zayn’s smile turned wicked as he crooked his fingers, rubbing over Liam’s prostate and stealing his words, and breath, completely.

“Did you get yourself off?” Zayn demanded and Liam’s eyes met his as he shook his head wildly. “Were you thinking of me?” Zayn scissored his fingers for a moment before pulling them out and sliding back in with three. “Were you?” he asked again, his voice harsh and Liam nodded, his face so bright, Zayn was afraid for his health. “Tell me.”

Liam rolled his eyes, gasping when Zayn moved his fingers over his spot again. Zayn knew Liam couldn’t do this, couldn’t focus enough to form words, but looking at Zayn’s face, he had to try. “Wanted to...wanted to be ready, but then you were-” his voice cut off when Zayn removed his fingers and stood, looking directly into his eyes, reading apology there.

Zayn leaned in and kissed him, this kiss softer than the ones before and Liam was beginning to grow impatient, feeling so, so empty. He whimpered against Zayn’s lips and tried to push him towards the bed. Zayn chuckled as he broke the kiss. “Is there something you want, babe?”

Liam huffed and pushed again, a little harder this time, causing Zayn to fall onto the bed, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look up at Liam. Liam smiled, a bit triumphantly, before climbing onto the bed and lowering his mouth over Zayn’s length. He sucked quickly and sloppily, getting Zayn wet and smiling when he, briefly, took Zayn completely down his throat, his nose pressed against the hairs at the base of Zayn’s cock. He pulled off slowly with a pop and grinned down at Zayn, who looked back at him with completely glazed over eyes.

“Fuck, babe. You are so good at that,” he said, pulling Liam in to kiss him. “So, so good.”

They continued to kiss as Liam situated himself over Zayn, grinding his ass teasingly against his cock, his stomach muscles tensing under Zayn’s exploring fingers again. He pulled back with a whine as he pressed down again, his eyes pleading. Zayn grabbed hold of his own cock, stroking gently before lining it up with Liam’s fluttering hole, rubbing the head over it until it caught and then waiting as Liam slid down, engulfing him slowly.

Once Zayn bottomed out, Liam stilled, taking a few deep breaths, his eyes closed, allowing Zayn to look over him. His boy was always beautiful, but there was something extra special about the way he looked when he took Zayn inside. It didn’t happen often; it had to be the right circumstances for Liam to bottom, so Zayn always appreciated it a little more every time. He ran a hand over Liam’s chest, feeling his heart beating beneath his fingers, tapping the rhythm in echo.

He felt his heart slow and knew Liam was almost ready to move, but the first swivel of Liam’s hips still stole a gasp from Zayn. He watched the shifting of muscles in Liam’s torso, felt the tensing in his thighs, as Liam teased them both. Small whimpers falling from Liam’s lips punctuated by the occasional groan, letting Zayn know that his cock had brushed over Liam’s bundle of nerves.

When Liam’s head fell back on his shoulders and he let out a loud moan towards the ceiling, Zayn gripped Liam’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and bucked his hips up into him, loving when Liam’s hands slapped his chest to keep his balance. Zayn chuckled when Liam’s eyes met his, narrowed in minor annoyance. Zayn put his hands up in surrender and laid back, putting his arms behind his head, giving Liam a ‘get on with it’ nod.

Liam chewed his lip as he lifted himself up slowly until just Zayn’s head was inside of him before dropping down quickly and then giving a slow figure eight of his hips, smiling when Zayn’s eyes closed and his breath quickened. Liam knew Zayn was usually quiet in bed, but he was determined to make him loud tonight, make tonight even more special. He was desperate to make sure Zayn’s was the only voice allowed inside his head. He repeated the movement again, his stomach muscles clenching and unclenching as he moved.  

Zayn’s hands made their way back to Liam’s hips, and their eyes met as Liam continued to move. Zayn watched the sweat gathering at Liam’s hairline, threatening to trickle into his eyes as he began to move at a faster pace; Zayn knew what he was trying to do, knew that he wanted to hear from Zayn. He pushed himself to a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist, the new angle causing Liam to still, a hand going to the base of his cock to stem off his orgasm.

“Keep going, babe,” Zayn encouraged as Liam started moving again, his hands clenching onto Zayn’s shoulders. Zayn couldn’t resist turning his head and nipping at Liam’s straining biceps while scratching his nails over Liam’s thighs, swallowing Liam’s hiss with a deep kiss. He felt Liam begin to speed up, felt his back begin to grow slick with sweat and he knew, he knew it wouldn’t be much longer. He could feel Liam’s desperation.

Liam was panting and rocking and whimpering out small sounds that resembled Zayn’s name and ‘please’ over and over. He was sure that Zayn could hear his heart beating, or see it as it pounded against his chest. The lust and the need to feel Zayn fill him up was becoming overpowering as he moved over and against Zayn. His thoughts were starting to drift and he fought to keep them where they should be, but he was having difficulty. His eyes met Zayn’s , and he tried to tell him without speaking , and, of course, Zayn understood.

Zayn ran his hands over Liam’s back, the sweat making them slide easily as he pressed into the tensing muscles. “So good, love. You are so good for me.” He pressed a kiss to Liam’s chest, licking away the salty sweat and moaning. He felt his own release fast approaching as he slid a hand down and took hold of Liam’s cock. “Come for me, Liam.” He was surprised when Liam shook his head. “No?” Liam moved his hips faster, his whimpers and moans growing louder as Zayn tried to stroke him in cadence with his bounces.

“You...first,” Liam whispered as he pressed his face into Zayn’s neck, biting at the tendon and sucking before running his tongue over the spot. He scratched his hands down Zayn’s biceps, drawing out a loud groan and crying out when Zayn released his cock to grab his hips, stilling Liam’s movements, before thrusting up , once, twice , and a third time before Liam felt his release pulsing into him.

Zayn fell back against the bed when he was finished, moaning when Liam clenched around his sensitive cock a few times. Reaching blindly, he took him in hand again and stroked quickly, but gently, running his thumb over Liam’s slit on every other upstroke. “C’mon, babe,” he slurred and the words were barely out of his mouth before he felt Liam clench down hard and warmth shooting over his hand and splashing against his chest.

He hissed as Liam slid off of him and collapsed next to him, curling up with his head on his chest. Zayn chuckled when he felt Liam’s fingers trailing through the come on his chest, his eyes flying open when he heard a sucking sound. Liam’s face was priceless, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, only his come-covered hand was in his mouth as he sucked it clean. Zayn grabbed his hand and pulled it to his own mouth, licking off the bits Liam had missed before sitting up and pushing him flat onto the bed.

He kissed Liam slowly and lazily as he ran a hand down his body, brushing over his softening length and smiling at the twitch he felt, before trailing his hand back to his wet hole and teasing the edges before pushing two fingers inside, feeling his own come leaking out. He twisted his fingers before pulling them out and sucking them into his mouth. He gave a wicked grin as he push Liam’s legs up to his chest and lowered his mouth to lick and nibble at Liam’s rim, tasting himself with a grin. He had promised after all.

Later that night, Liam and Zayn sat curled up together on the sofa, empty carryout containers on the coffee table. They were talking quietly about Ms. Standish and the flat and what they would need when they moved in together. Liam had mentioned hanging some of Zayn’s artwork when Zayn remembered the painting by the doorway.

He jumped to his feet, ignoring Liam’s yelp of protest and hurried to get the canvas, bringing it back and settling back beside Liam, moving it so it sat across both of their laps. “This is what I was working on tonight, I hope the race back here didn’t damage it.”  He lifted the cover, throwing it backwards to reveal the image to Liam.

Zayn watched Liam’s face as it took in the painting, his hands hesitating as they floated just above it, nervous about touching and ruining something. “It’s me,” he said, smiling. “Isn’t it?” he looked unsure for a moment until Zayn nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. “It’s me as Batman.” He blinked back tears before moving the painting out of the way. Then , he pulled Zayn into him for a proper kiss, whispering, “Thank you for making me look like a superhero.”

Zayn smiled into the kiss before responding, “You always were my superhero.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please come say hi on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/JolynnMG) and/or [tumblr](http://josjournal.tumblr.com). I love meeting new people!


End file.
